


(Will rename when I think of a name)

by Merilwen Vendethiel (Jncoblack18)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jncoblack18/pseuds/Merilwen%20Vendethiel
Summary: Some people think they're lucky to find their soulmate, others call it fate. I wasn't sure what he would consider it....





	(Will rename when I think of a name)

Some people think they're lucky to find their soulmate, others call it fate. I wasn't sure what he would consider it. I still have these weird dreams linking me to someone named Blaise. There's never a last name that goes along with it.

He's really sweet, this Blaise; always asking how my day has been, what I'm currently upto. Usually I tell him quite enthusiastically. I've told him that I quite enjoy cooking and taking care of the garden when my Aunt and Uncle force me to do it.

But I digress, today is probably the worst beating I could of gotten in my entire life. For you see not only did I apparently 'cheat' off my Cousin _who sits on the other side of the classroom I might add._ But I've also turned my teachers hair blue. Blue! Can you believe it? When my teacher brought it up to the Principle, I was already running from my Cousin and his miscreants he calls 'friends'; that I somehow got on top of the school roof!


End file.
